Kiss Kiss
|year = 2014 |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Light Blue |gc = Red |lc = Dark Red ||mashup = Cowboy (as leaked) |nowc=KissKiss KissKissDLC |pictos= 125 |perf = Yoni Jayl |dlc = January 20, 2015}} "Kiss Kiss" by is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He has long collected hair, he wears a binged golden backwards cap, dark shades and a watch on his left hand. He also wears a sleeveless denim jacket and a light blue top, similar to that of Beauty And A Beat’s. He also wears navy ripped jeans with a gold patch on the knee and binged golden sneakers. Background The background looks as if it is a nightclub. There are people in a window behind the dancer who seem to be cheering for him. There are other platforms and the walls are glittery. Towards the end of the dance, the nightclub disappears temporarily and purple lines take its place. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves''' in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: 'Lower both arms sideways. '''Gold Move 4: '''Blow a kiss with your right hand towards the screen. This is the final move of the routine. Kiss Kiss GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Kiss Kiss GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 Kisskissgmingame1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ''in-game Kisskissgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Kiss Kiss ''was discovered to have a Mashup that would come along with it. The coaches and the Mashup theme '(Cowboy) were discovered in the game files. It supposedly features dancers in country fashion. * Waking Up in Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Brand New Start * Good Girl * Brand New Start * Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) * ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Wake Me Up * Brand New Start * Good Girl * Brand New Start * Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) * ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Wake Me Up * Waking Up in Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Brand New Start * Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) * ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Wake Me Up * Apache (Jump On It) Trivia * Kiss Kiss, along with Diamonds and I Luh Ya Papi, has unplayable Mashups in Just Dance 2015 files; Waking Up in Vegas is the dancer on the Mashup cover. * Kiss Kiss was leaked through the files of Just Dance 2015 during the world premiere of the game. * On the Wii U, this song costs $1.99, but on all other consoles, it costs $2.99/300 Wii Points. * This song, along with other January DLCs on the Xbox One store online is rated eC (Early Childhood), when in fact, it should be E10+ (Everyone 10+) as with the other DLCs.https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/store/p/kiss-kiss-by-prince-royce/c28fmjxw4ckp * The avatar slightly resembles the avatars for Want To Want Me and The Choice Is Yours. * This is the first song by Prince Royce in the series; it is followed by Stuck On A Feeling. Gallery Kisskissdlc.png|''Kiss Kiss'' Kisskiss_mu.jpg|''Kiss Kiss'' (Mashup) Kisskissmenuingamejd2015.gif|''Kiss Kiss'' on the Just Dance 2015 menu KissKiss_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| album coach 213.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Kiss Kiss BG.png|The background Kiss Kiss Dancer HD.png|Coach extraction image (22).jpg|Promotional image in the Xbox One Store leaked_kisskissmashup.jpg|Image of Kiss Kiss files CowBoyKissKiss.png|Image of the Cowboy-themed Mashup in files Videos Prince_Royce_-_Kiss_Kiss_(audio) Just Dance 2015 - Kiss Kiss - 5 stars References Site Navigation it:Kiss Kiss Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs by Prince Royce